


press ok to redial

by dorky (dorcas_gustine)



Category: The Losers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-08
Updated: 2010-05-08
Packaged: 2017-10-09 08:59:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/85420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorcas_gustine/pseuds/dorky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clay was gonna have to call back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	press ok to redial

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Нажмите ОК, чтобы перезвонить](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3599292) by [ShotaLouch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShotaLouch/pseuds/ShotaLouch)



> So what happens when you combine [this](http://pics.livejournal.com/dorcas_gustine/pic/001p83xc), [this](http://pics.livejournal.com/dorcas_gustine/pic/001p7pct) and /coq/?
> 
> This could be both comic!verse or movie!verse, but I had the actors' faces in mind when I wrote this. Just so you know.
> 
> Betaed by vampyreranger on lj.
> 
> I also drew a fan art for this (**WARNING: NSFW!!!**): [here](http://pics.livejournal.com/dorcas_gustine/pic/001p986a)

Clay was saying something, something clearly very important.

"Uh-huh," Jensen barely managed to get out, before smashing his mouth against his forearm and letting out a couple of muffled curses against his skin.

His thighs were trembling with the effort of keeping them apart to make space for Cougar. He whimpered and relaxed, only to receive a low growl from the man between his legs. Jensen looked down and immediately cursed himself for doing so; seeing that cowboy hat, the broad shoulders, tore a moan out of him and caused the phone to almost slip from his sweaty grip.

"Are you all right, Jensen?" Clay asked.

"Su- Sure," he replied, trying not to give away anything, "fii-iine!" he yelped, his voice raising an octave, when a tongue like fire traveled from his navel to the waist of his boxers.

He could almost picture Clay on the other end of the phone narrowing his eyes, suspicious. "You're naked, aren't you?" Clay asked, abruptly, "and watching porn."

"No!" Jensen exclaimed. "Nope! Absolutely not!"

He wasn't technically naked after all, he still had his boxers on, and his socks.

Cougar chuckled quietly and tugged down his underwear with a sharp movement, making Jensen slide down on the chair and almost fall to the floor in a rather undignified heap.

Okay, make that just his socks.

Cool air hit his dick and Jensen moaned quietly and fidgeted on the chair. There had been the confinement of fabric between his dick and the warmth and hardness of Cougar's body, but at least it had been happy with the contact. Now Cougar had drawn back, presumably to stare at the utter ridiculousness that was Jensen - legs spread, still wearing his mismatched socks and a pair of Pacman boxers hanging from one ankle - and his dick missed him.

"Because I think we discussed about you hacking in your undies, Jensen," Clay continued, "and I thought I made it abudantly clear how much I don't like talking about you hacking in your undies."

"Keep _still_," Cougar growled, then his hands closed like a vise around Jensen's knees and _pushed_, spreading his legs even further apart. "Like this. Perfect."

Jensen felt far from perfect, he had slid even more down the chair and now his ass was hanging out, "fuck," he said through gritted teeth as he tried to sit back.

Cougar's hold on his thighs tightened even more - Jensen was going to have bruises, he just knew it - but it wasn't that that made Jensen stop at once and altogether give up trying to regain some of his dignity.

Nope. It was the hot, wet mouth descending down on him, slow and steady and inexorable. It went down and down and down and never stopped until there wasn't anything anymore to go down on.

Jensen's curse died on his lips and became a long, breathy moan.

"Jensen? Jensen!" Clay called, his voice getting progressively louder, so that now his words were almost audible even with the phone away from his ear. "Jensen, you still there? I swear, if you-"

But Jensen stopped caring about what Clay had to say when Cougar raised his mouth and with that, took away all that wet hotness that was making Jensen's dick - and, by extension, Jensen - happy.

"Wha- no," he protested feebly, nudging Cougar's left thigh with his toes. "Don't stop."

"Who is that on the phone?" Cougar asked.

Jensen frowned at the phone for a moment. "Wrong number!" he exclaimed, tossing the cellphone across the room, not really caring where it landed.

Cougar chuckled, "_loco_," he murmured, shaking his head.

"Yeah, just for you baby," Jensen said, tugging Cougar up by the collar of his shirt.

They kissed, Jensen's glasses painfully digging into his flesh until Cougar took them off and set them down on the desk, next to the computer he was supposed to use for hacking.

"So, huh," Jensen started when they came apart. He got distracted by the sight of Cougar licking his lips and cleared his voice a couple of times, "where were we?"

"Here, I think," Cougar said, bending his head down until all Jensen could see was his cowboy hat, some locks of hair peeking from under it, and the long line of his back.

But feel him he did, all around him, almost unbearably so.

"Fuck," he choked, "this beats all the pirate hats in the history of _ever_."


End file.
